


The Purgatory of My Hips

by Tardisee



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Biting, Cussing, F/M, Naughty, Oral Sex, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sex, im really frank about body parts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 05:05:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5078905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tardisee/pseuds/Tardisee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She works as the Lead Backstage Manager for Fall Out Boy and has been involved with this tour since day one. She wants no strings attached. The sexual tension between her and Patrick is so thick you could cut it with a knife.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Purgatory of My Hips

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scifinut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scifinut/gifts).



There was something in the way he looked at me. Something in the way he paused between breaths. I tried to keep my gaze downward. To pay attention to what was going on in my headset. But I was watching him swing his hips and hit this high note like no other. My gaze stuck like a note like a skipping record player. Play me over and over and over…

I’ve done this gig many times in my life, worked backstage for many concerts. I’ve dealt with my fair share of shitty lead singers that thought the world revolved around them. 

And then there’s Patrick. Beautifully singing “why won’t the world revolve around me” 

He was so charming. When I first met him and we shook hands, I felt a shock. But judging by his reaction, that shock was all in my head. 

Most bands never noticed me. All four guys were exceptionally nice though. I made sure Andy had extra drumsticks every night, he said thank you. Pete would joke with me. Joe always gave me a high five before going on stage. It softened up my tough front. 

And then there was Patrick, and my soft spot melted like butter on a hot day. 

It started simply enough with the casual hellos and the how was your days. Except he wasn’t just asking me to be polite, he really wanted to know how i was. Five minute conversations backstage turned into 20 minute conversations, which set the stage (so to speak) for this conversation. 

I’ll never be sure if this was out of nowhere, or if i was just too oblivious to see it coming, but he asked me if i wanted to hang out after the show. 

“Ha, sorry I don’t meet random dudes in their hotel room. There’s a groupie line for that” 

“Not my room. I was hoping I could at least feed you first” Patrick says, looking embarrassed at first but then ended up flirting smoothly. 

“First? As if you already know there’s a second?” 

“I don’t know, I’m not planning anything. But it can’t hurt. Besides, you need to eat, I need to eat, we as humans have to eat to survive” 

He always had me laughing, and that’s how I knew I was in this too deep. So many other artists have tried the ‘Let’s hang out’ trick with me and I have told them to fuck off. 

But there’s Patrick. and there’s something about him that didn’t feel weird or creepy or predatory.He was so smooth and not pushy that I felt like at times I was just imagining him flirting with me. It was getting harder to brush him off 

We met at an Indian restaurant, in a back room, secluded from everyone else. I tried to keep my gaze on my curry but his blue eyes pierced into me. I tried to look at him through my eyelashes. Though I could feel my face burning every time he looked at me. 

“Ok, god, I just have to tell you, you look fucking sexy tonight” 

If I had any air in my lungs, I would have gasped. I never imagined Patrick being so forward. Holy shit, I could feel myself begin to crawl in my skin. But luckily, humor was my shield. 

“Well, it was either this or more Backstage Black” 

“Black looks good on you, but this….” 

“Black is more your color” I interrupt, signaling his black dress pants and black blazer. Every show I noticed he’s always wearing something black. 

“Are you trying to ignore my compliment?” He asks playfully, raising an eyebrow 

“I have a hard time taking compliments” A truth I smile through 

“Would it be easier if I just didn’t say anything?” He smiles this bright smile that makes his eyes sparkle. I feel myself go weak but I refuse to let that show. I cross my arms and smile back, staring him down. 

He’s playing the staring game with me, biting his lip and squinting at me playfully, I’m having the hardest time trying to keep a poker face up. I try to concentrate on anything but his eyes...or his lips...or… 

And suddenly, it’s like I’m not even thinking anymore, I let my body take over. I stand and lean over to him. And right before I panic and think to myself “Oh God, am I the only one doing this?” he rises and moves toward me. He places hand on the back of my head and kisses me, softly at first, and then when his tongue parts my lips I can feel his hand tighten around my hair, the other on my hip pulling me closer to him. And i’m loving it, drowning in kisses. He bites me on my lip and i can feel my weight collapse into him. 

He grabs my shoulders but only to pull about an inch away from my face, he's caressing me, studying me. 

“Wow” He breathes 

“Wow is right” I say, covering up my sudden anxieties. Shit, am I wearing the right underwear to fuck? 

“You know what I want to do to you” He says in a slow, low voice. He sounds breathless “But we do not have to if you don’t want to. It’s completely up to you. And we can stop anytime” 

Patrick had been in control this whole time. But he wasn’t trying to manipulate me into sex. He was giving me the choice to do it. I was the one in power 

I suddenly remembered I was wearing red lacy underwear. Completely random but perfect for the occasion. 

I stepped up to him and looked at his lips, then looked him straight in the eye “I want you to fuck me” 

We tried to keep our hands off of each other on the way to the hotel. I understood his issue with the paparazzi trying to sneak picture of him. For the most part, as long as he was doing something normal, they tend to not be overwhelming. But a kiss would send them into a frenzy which would really kill the mood, 

Now don’t get me wrong, even though I’ve turned down my fair share of rockstars, I’ve had enough flings (and a few relationships) to know what I’m getting into. And to be quite honest, my Battery Operated Boyfriend wasn’t cutting it. I needed some actual fucking in my life. Hair pulled, hands all over, nipples sucked, cock in pussy actual fucking. 

We both walked into the room and I took a second to look around. I was actually pretty amazed at how normal looking it was. I expected an extravagant suite. But humble Patrick only got a room big enough for him and his belongings. This put me at ease. He was definitely not like other rockstars. 

He walked by me but before he passed me he spun around and started kissing me again. I was in a whirlwind. His motions were slow and fast and slow and fast again. I bit his lip and he started to go crazy. Checkmate, I know what he likes. 

He’s rubbing his hands all over my ass, gripping it a little harder than I’m used to but i like it. I let myself get lost in the whole thing. 

His hands caress my back and in a split second, I notice he’s already unhooked my bra. I go for it and take off my shirt. He’s stuck for a second, looking at me.then he moves his cool hands to rub my nipples. They immediately get hard. 

“So beautiful” he breathes, right before sucking on my nipple. I’m in heaven the way he puts his tongue in circles around my nipple, sucking and slightly nibbling. 

I’m ready to fuck him, I’m so ready. But he’s taking his time, he’s gonna make me suffer, make me beg for his mercy. 

“Please,” I whisper “Not yet” He smirks “I gotta see that beautiful pussy of yours” 

He’s still sucking on my nipple and he slowly takes one hand up my skirt. I crumble, I’m ready to submit. He starts rubbing my clit through my panties. He smirks, feeling how wet I am before sliding a finger in. 

I let out a quick, breathy moan. I can barely keep standing. Finally I take control, taking off my skirt and panties, I grab him, pulling him toward the bed, kissing him harder as he fumbles with his shirt. We’re both naked in record time. I can feel his hard cock on my thigh, so i stroke it while I kiss him. He takes breaks from kissing me to catch his breath or let out a moan. His hand makes it’s way to my pussy, and I give into the pleasure he is giving me. 

We;re both naked on the bed, pleasing each other simultaneously. When I pull away to moan, I take a look at his cock. it’s so nice looking. Big, but not scary big. I want to suck his cock. 

As soon as I am about to put his cock in my mouth, He pins me on my back and starts kissing me on my neck, on my tits, on my stomach… 

I never really cared much for someone licking my pussy but, god, i had no idea what I was missing. He starts flicking his tongue on my clit and I can’t help but let out a louder moan. He flicks and starts sliding a finger in me at the same time. Which slides in easily cause i’m so wet. I’m squirming and trying my hardest not to come, but his tongue is bringing me closer and closer to the brink. I'm dying, so i decide to take control. 

When he looks up at me, with a smirk, knowing he’s doing an amazing job. But I already know what I have in store for him. 

I move toward him and arch my back. I start rubbing his dick again and then start kissing the tip. I want to tease him like he’s teasing me. Slowly, dragging it out. I want him to beg me. 

“Oh yes, baby, suck my cock” He says confidently but softly 

I start by slowly sucking the tip and after a while of teasing,, taking the whole thing in my mouth, which makes him inhale sharply. I go slow at first, and then go fast, which makes him go crazy, I can feel his body tense. 

“Oh..fuck...oh...goddamn” 

His hand is on the back of my hair, but instead of pushing me down further, he clenches my hair, which makes me even wetter. I keep sucking and sucking. I wanna suck his cock so hard his soul comes out of his body. 

His moans are more beautiful than his singing. Everytime he moans I feel like I’m gonna come myself 

“Let me fuck you” He breathes “Please” 

I give him one more hard suck that makes him moan louder before he can’t take it anymore. He pulls me up by shoulders. I look up at his face completely drenched with sweat. His hair is stringy with beads of sweat clinging to the ends. He moves me over to the bed and I get on my knees, waving my ass in front of him. He grabs my hips and his dick takes me by surprise when he enters me. He gives me few small thrusts and then starts moving crazy in me. 

I loose all ability to speak except for cussing “Oh shit.. oh fuck” 

He’s moving so fast I think he might come, so i turn around and push him on the bed and start riding his cock. He’s grabbing my ass, motioning for me to go faster and faster. 

I can tell he’s trying really hard not to come yet, he sits up and starts sucking on my nipples, lightly biting me. I know i’m about to lose it. 

I push him back down, so he’s laying on the bed again. I see his eyes twinkle with me taking control. With one flawless motion, I swing my left leg over his body and spin around facing his feet, his dick still inside me the whole time. He lets out a high pitched moan as i start riding him fast again. 

“Oh fuck baby you don’t know what you’re doing to me” He says 

I ride that cock with everything I have. And with every stroke I feel my climax building up faster and faster. Until finally we both explode with “Oh god”s and “goddamn” 

I ride his dick a bit slower for a moment after we cum, but then I have to lay next to him and catch my breath 

We both listen to each other breathing for a while and then he rolls over and puts his arm around me. 

“Is this ok?” He asks 

“Yeah, it’s nice” 

“You can sleep here if you want” 

And I sleep like a rock. Better than I have in years


End file.
